


Checkmate

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [130]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Rivalry, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline and Elijah (they are frenemies)playing chess. They talk in riddles because they are betting about Caroline finally admitting her feeling for Klaus. They have been playing for hours and the others are gathered around them watching the show trying to decipher their weird codes without having any idea what they are talking about. I just had a werid daydream about this and I kinda need it. thanks
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 76





	Checkmate

“What are they fighting about?”

Klaus turned to see he wasn’t the only one watching Caroline and Elijah stare at the chess board between them. The Slytherin wizard’s chess tournament was exceptionally competitive by tradition, but something about those two worried him. Apparently, Katherine agreed. “They haven’t been arguing,” he pointed out.

She just snorted. “Not out loud, maybe, but Care Bear is fuming and Elijah’s fists are clenched under the table.”

Rolling his eyes, Klaus chose not to comment on how attentive she was to his brother’s body language. Still, she wasn’t wrong. Before he could come up with a reason other than the odd rivalry both Caroline and Elijah had been guilty of escalating at times, Kol wandered over to join them.

“Methinks these frenemies have made the game a little more interesting than we know,” he said with that gleeful mischief of his that always spelled trouble. “Perhaps they’ll finally give into all that tension.”

Both Klaus and Katherine bristled at the suggestive tone, though Kol only laughed at their matching glares. “Ooh,” he crowed. “Now methinks you two wouldn’t appreciate that, not one bit.”

Shoving his little brother away, Klaus looked back to the game at hand with a growing unease. 

“There’s no way,” Katherine spoke his thoughts allowed, her voice claiming about as much confidence as he felt. “They’re not-”

Elijah broke the horror of the moment with a serene smile over the violence of his bishop toppling over Caroline’s king. He offered a conciliatory handshake that she pointedly rebuffed, her eyes flicking to Klaus.

Kol had no idea what he was talking about - _that_ was tension.


End file.
